1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device which prevents light leakage and thus has the enhanced display quality and the enhanced ability to remove static electricity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices that can decrease a weight and a volume corresponding to the limitations of Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) are being developed, and the demand of the flat panel display devices is increasing.
Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Field Emission Display (FED) devices, and Light Emitting Diode (LED) display devices have been developed as flat panel display devices.
In such flat panel display devices, the application fields of LCD devices are being expanded because the LCD devices are easily manufactured and have drivability of drivers, low power consumption, thin thickness, high image quality, and a large screen.
In LCD devices of the related art, since an area for sustaining the weight of a liquid crystal panel is required, there is a limitation in reducing the bezel area. Therefore, a case top covers the outer portion of a screen, and thus, the satisfaction of an external design is reduced.
Recently, the research and development of flat panel display devices are increasingly required for designs interesting to consumers, with the technical development of the flat panel display devices.
Therefore, efforts are being continuously made for slimming the thickness of display devices. Furthermore, a narrow bezel type LCD device that decreases the area of an outer border portion is being developed for satisfying consumers' requirement on a design. Also, a borderless LCD device having no outer border portion is being developed.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating a related art borderless LCD device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art borderless LCD device includes a cover bottom 10, a light guide panel 20, a plurality of optical sheets 30, a liquid crystal panel 40, a guide panel 50, a set back cover 60, a side cover 70, and a driving circuit part (not shown).
An upper polarizer 42 is disposed at an upper portion of the liquid crystal panel 40, and a lower polarizer 44 is disposed at a lower portion of the liquid crystal panel 40.
In the related art borderless LCD device including the above-described elements, a front surface of the liquid crystal panel 40 is opened by removing a case top, and the liquid crystal panel 40 is adhered to the guide panel 50. In this case, the liquid crystal panel 40 is fixed to the guide panel 50 with an adhesive tape 52 having a double-sided adhesive strength.
The liquid crystal panel 40 is adhered and fixed to an instrument material such as the guide panel 50, for removing a border, but light leakage occurs when an impulse is applied to the liquid crystal panel 40 that is fixed to the guide panel 50 by the adhesive tape 52. Also, since the liquid crystal panel 40 is strongly fixed to the guide panel 50 by the adhesive tape 52, the movement margin of the liquid crystal panel 40 is low, and thus, the liquid crystal panel 40 is largely damaged when an external impulse is applied thereto.
Since the liquid crystal panel 40 and the guide panel 50 that are fixed by the adhesive tape 52 are different materials, the liquid crystal panel 40 and the guide panel 50 are differently expanded and contracted when a temperature is changed, and thus, the liquid crystal panel 40 is bent. Due to this reason, liquid crystal molecules are not smoothly aligned, causing light leakage.
Particularly, due to the removal of a border, the front surface of the liquid crystal panel 40 is exposed to the outside as-is, and thus, static electricity is easily generated. Also, since there is no path for discharging the static electricity, an error occurs in driving a screen.